


Meredith/Derek, newly wed

by lone_lilly



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-03
Updated: 2009-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly





	Meredith/Derek, newly wed

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[ga: derek/meredith](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+derek/meredith), [grey's anatomy](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/grey%27s+anatomy)  
  
  
---|---  
  
Meredith/Derek, newly wed

  
MerDer, newly wed on the way to their honeymoon location, 150 words  
for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/liljan98/profile)[**liljan98**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/liljan98/)

  
Apparently wedding Meredith has the same effect as handing her a bottle of Cuervo. Not that he's complaining. He rather likes her wandering hands and her cute little giggle every time she makes his breath catch in his throat.

It's just that the road to Napa is a curvy one and it's especially hard to navigate when she keeps doing that thing behind his ear with her tongue.

"Meredith," he groans, letting go of the wheel long enough to capture her hand in his for the dozenth time. "Seriously."

"_Seriously_," she agrees, teasing him as she places a kiss against his neck and their car veers slightly to the left.

"You're going to get us killed," he warns her sternly but she simply laughs.

"Then pull over," she purrs and this time her hand finds its target before he can stop her.

...They make it to Napa an hour later than planned.


End file.
